Episode 1192: Season Preview Series: Twins and Rangers
Date March 20, 2018 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Jeff Sullivan banter about the Eugenio Suarez and Jose Altuve extensions, whether this offseason’s slow free-agent market will make players more likely to sign extensions, the industry’s latest effort to avoid paying minor leaguers, and the debate about where Shohei Ohtani should start the season, then preview the 2018 Twins (18:52) with Baseball Prospectus’s Aaron Gleeman, and the 2018 Rangers (56:45) with The Athletic DFW’s Levi Weaver. Topics * Minnesota Twins preview with Aaron Gleeman * Twins shortstop outlook * Twins window to win, overperforming in 2017 * How long will Fernando Rodney be the closer? * Twins offseason moves & farm syste * Do you think Byron Buxton will be a better hitter? * Miguel Sano outlook and backup plan * Does Willians Astudillo have a shot at making the team? * Will the Twins raise their strikeout rate? * Why do the Twins have so many pitchers on their 40 man roster? * What is Phil Hughes’ role? * How good can Eddie Rosario and Max Kepler be? * Can Trevor May actually be a starter? * Has Joe Mauer become a good first baseman? * Is there a future for Brian Dozier with the Twins? * Paul Molitor impact on young players * Texas Rangers preview with Levi Weaver * Rangers starting rotation * Are the Rangers expecting a Rougned Odor improvement? * Does Bartolo Colon make the big league roster? * Alex Claudio’s success and role * Why is Willie Calhoun going to AAA? * What development do you see for Nomar Mazara this year? * What is the relationship between Jurickson Profar and the organization? * How excited are the Rangers about Chris Martin? * Joey Gallo ceiling * Tim Lincecum * What is Adrian Beltre’s future with team? * What is the Rangers direction? Intro Slothrust, "Let’s Stay Together" Interstitials Math and Physics Club, "Cold As Minnesota" Levi Weaver, "Hear You Say My Name" Outro Darren Korb, "A Step Closer" Banter * The Reds extended Eugenio Suarez. * Jose Altuve signed a five year $151 million extension with the Astros. * The congressional spending bill would allow minor league players to be paid as temporary employees and continue making below minimum wage * Should Shohei Ohtani go to AAA? Notes * The Twins have the highest payroll in team history. * Jorge Polanco was suspended 80 games for PEDs. * In on year the Twins' farm system went from being ranked 22nd to 10th. * The Twins have 27 pitchers on their 40-man roster. * Aaron thinks there is a better chance that Joe Mauer has a longer future with the Twins than Brian Dozier. * Aaron predicted the Twins win 87 games. * Levi predicted the Rangers win 79 games. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1192: Season Preview Series: Twins and Rangers * Effectively Wild Events Page * 2018 Season Preview Series Index by Banished to the Pen Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes Category:Season Preview Series